bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bathrooms
Bathrooms are a location in Bully. There are three boys' bathrooms and four girls' bathrooms on Bullworth Academy campus. Information Jimmy can use the boys' bathrooms at any time, but stepping foot into a girls' bathroom warrants a trespassing violation. There are several objects in the bathrooms Jimmy can interact with. He can use the toilets or urinals. When he does, the game camera focuses on his back, with his body blocking out any view of the "action". After doing this, Jimmy usually speaks a one-liner, such as "That's what I think of school spirit". The game keeps track of how many times he has used both toilets and urinals, although there is no particular reason to do this. He can turn on the water in the sinks. Initially this has no effect, however, after unlocking water balloons, he can make them from the bathroom sinks. The gymnasium and Girls' Dorm bathrooms contain showers. Jimmy can turn these on as well, although there is no reason to do so. If Jimmy gets under the shower spray, his clothes will briefly drip with water. A fifth girls' bathroom can be found in the Blue Balls Pool Hall. The bathroom is decrepit, and has only one functioning toilet. Entering this bathroom does not warrant a trespassing violation, however, as the boys' bathroom within the hideout is permanently out of order. Other students Students can sometimes be seen smoking in the bathrooms. More rarely, Jimmy can witness one student giving a swirlie to another, usually a Nerd or Non-Clique Student. He can also give out swirlies himself, by pushing another student towards the toilets. The bathrooms make a good place for bullying because the standard patrol that the Prefects walk doesn't see into them. However, bullies and authority figures will pursue Jimmy into a bathroom if he tries to hide in one. Role in story The bathroom is first seen during This Is Your School - Jimmy meets Eunice outside of the first floor girls' bathroom, and he goes to get back her chocolate from Constantinos in the first floor boys' bathroom. In the mission Save Algie, Jimmy has to escort Algie to the boys' bathroom on the second floor of the main building, then protect him from the Bullies while he does his business. In the mission That Bitch, Jimmy has to go into the girls' bathroom in the gym and pick Mandy's locker. During Hattrick vs. Galloway mission, Jimmy needs to collect one of Mr. Galloway's bottles inside the girls' bathroom on the second floor of the main building. During Panty Raid, Jimmy sneaks into the Girls' Dorm and collect one of the panties in the second floor bathroom. Later on, he snaps a picture of Mandy in the shower at the same bathroom, during Paparazzi. At the end of the mission The Gym is Burning, Jimmy checks the girls' bathroom in the gym and is knocked down by Gurney. Sheldon also gives Jimmy an errand to put firecrackers into a toilet, and two other errands involves Jimmy fetching toilet papers for Vance and prefect Max MacTavish inside the boys' bathroom on the first floor of the main building. Boys' Room Locations *First floor of Main Building *Second floor of Main Building *Gymnasium Girls' Room Locations *First floor of Main Building *Second floor of Main Building *Gymnasium *Second floor of the Girls' Dorm Category:Locations